The Enemy
by A.S.Amalon
Summary: What happened to Taylor after #43? This fic ties in with one of my other fics, The Created. *~*Note from the author up!*~* Please R/R!


**Disclaimer: I am not KAA—if I was, I wouldn't have ended the series that way (I probably wouldn't have ended it at all)—and I do not own Animorphs or any related names.**

A/N: Just moments ago, I asked myself a question: What happened to Taylor after the gas blew her away in #43? Surely, she didn't die. This fic takes place from #43 to chapter 8 of my other fic, called "The Created", so I'm not expecting it to be horribly long. But then again, when you consider that this fic is to span about 32 years, it may end up being longer. Oh well. Please R/R! Any suggestions for plot or anything for any of my fics, e-mail me at: RHSHoRnFREEK@attbi.com or earthsonlyhope2004@yahoo.com       Thanks! ~Alara-Sirinial-Amalon

            I flew away, thrown by the gas. All the time, I was laughing at the pure insanity of it. My host would surely die. I would be rescued and freed by my fellow Yeerks, then congratulated by Visser Three for eliminating the Andalite bandits.

            My host believed that she'd die. At least I'll be free from you, she told me as we rolled through the tunnel carved by two of the Andalites.

            We stopped suddenly, and something pinned my right leg. I couldn't see anything. My face was burning with pain.

            "Hello?" I called. "Can anybody hear me?"

            Three days, isn't it? my host gloated. Or is it less than that, considering you haven't been to the pool lately?

            You're getting cocky now that you're sure you're not dead. I knew she was right. I'd been to the pool the night before, which left me two days. Two days to find a way out. 

            Two days? I think I can live with that. Then you'll be gone forever! The girl was unstable. By herself, she'd never be considered a normal human. She'd be considered a "nutcase" instead.

            But then again, so would I. That's why my host and I work so well together. We're crazy.

            I am _not_ crazy, the human said. You made me crazy. It's all your fault.

            I ignored her. "Can anybody hear me? I'm stuck."

            Stupid Andalites with their stupid tunnel. Why'd they have to go and dig it anyway?

            You told them to, remember? my host reminded me. This was all part of your plan to kill them and the so-called traitors.

            Shut up, human.

            I turned to the task at hand. I pulled on my leg, hoping I could free it. I gave it a hard tug, and whatever was pinning it came down harder. I heard a sickening crunch and felt a terrible wave of pain. Tears welled up, and I tried to fight them.

            What in the world did you do that for?

            Shut up. I'm trying to get us out of here.

            Why, so you can tell the Visser you failed? I'm sure he'll be pleased.

            How do you know I failed? The Andalites aren't here, making sure I'm dead.

            A gut feeling. She thought of something, then tried to hide it from me. It was our way out.

            Don't do it, she pleaded, realizing what I was about to do.

            I rummaged in my pockets, searching for the one thing that would set us free.

            I flipped it open, held my breath, and proceeded to amputate my own leg. I picked a spot two inches or so below the knee, where the bone was broken the most.

            The pain was unbearable! I howled like an animal, but still I continued. When the last piece of skin parted under the pocketknife, I pulled myself onto my stomach to face the tunnel's opening. I crawled slowly through the tunnel, slipping on the Taxxon goo. When I reached the sewer chamber, I breathed a long sigh of relief.

            "Can anybody hear me? I'm hurt."

            Faintly, I heard a man's voice say, "Did somebody hear that? Sounded like a little girl."

            Little girl? I'll show him— my host began, but I shut her up.

            "Help me, I'm hurt."

            "It's coming from over there," the man said. "Maybe she's in here. Hey Frank, help me get this manhole cover off."

            "Can you hear me?"

            "We're coming, little girl." A man slowly descended the ladder. "Hey Frank, get the flashlight from the truck."

            Moments later, a light turned on and moved around, searching for me.

            The light landed on me and he gasped. "Hey Frank, call an ambulance. This girl's hurt badly." He knelt beside me. "What happened to you?"

            I was getting dizzy from loss of blood. "They…I…plan failed…I had to…cut…leg off…was trapped…"

            He stroked my hair. "It'll be okay. Just try to stay awake."

            Awake? That was impossible. Slowly, everything went black.

A/N: So she's lost her leg. Kind of sad, when you consider all that the human Taylor went through just to be beautiful before. Now she's back to how she was after the fire, except that she's still a Controller. * rubs hands together evilly * I think I'm gonna like this fic. Please R/R! I'll continue if I get enough reviews!


End file.
